Pen Pals
by peeweechu
Summary: How would things be different of the VKs were pen pals with their future significant others before they arrived in Auradon. What would happen if Mal had two siblings that came Auradon with her? What would happen if Dizzy was in the original group to come to Auradon and Jay, Evie , and Carlos had to leave their siblings on the Isle. Will include Bal, Devie, Janelos, Jonnie amd OCs
1. Chapter 1

Mal POV

I sit out on my balcony taking in the smell of salt, rotten fruit and a hint of danger. I put down my pen and read over what I just wrote. I look over at Auradon and wonder how those people can live with themselves knowing that many innocent children are trapped over here, unable to escape the wrath of their parents, but I digress. I occasionally look down to the ground to see if the biweekly mail truck has arrived. I normally wouldn't care about receiving anything from Auradon but about 3 months ago the prince of Auradon started a program where a Vk and Ak were pen pals. My pen pal is actually prince Ben son of Belle and Beast. My younger brother Martin, we all call him Mar , is pen pals with Ben's younger sister Baleigh, and my younger twin sister Mason, we call her Maizy, is pen pals with Ben's other sister , Brenna. My best friend Evie is pen pals with Dopey's son Doug , Carlos is pen pals with Jane, daughter of Fairy Godmother, and Jay writes to Lonnie, daughter of Mulan. Evie's sister Emma, Carlos brother Carlin, and Jay's sister Jayda, are all pen pals with some of the other dwarves children while Dizzy is pen pals with Chad Charming.

" Mal, get your butt in here." I hear my mom, Maleficent call out. I ignore her and continue to look out of the balcony, dreaming of the day my friends and siblings and I can finally get out of this place and live in Auradon.

" that will never happen." I think to myself as I hear a car pull up by the house. I rush into my room and excitedly grab the envelope I have addressed to Ben and place the letter in it. My mom keeps shouting at me but I rush past her ignoring her calls. Parked outside my house is a royal limo , but the usual mail truck . Confused I take a lap around the limo as my friends and siblings notice me out the window and come outside and congregate around the limo.

" what's going on!" Mar exclaims breaking our shocked silence. The door to the limo opens and a young male figure emerges wearing a royal blue suit.

" is this future king Ben? He's way cuter than I thought he would. Snap out of it Mal. It's obvious that this is just a mind game. " I think to myself as the figure speaks.

" hello. I'm Ben , future king of Auradon. Where is Mal, Martin, Mason, Evie, Carlos, Dizzy and Jay." Ben asked as we all stepped forward.

" I'm Mal, your pen pal and this my brother Martin, Mar for short, my sister Mason, she goes by Maizy, and my friends Evie, Jay, Carlos and Dizzy." I explain introducing everyone to Ben. He just looks at me for a moment, and then it hits me like jay in a wrestling match: I've seen Ben before , in that dream I keep having about Auradon. I snap my fingers to regain his attention to avoid us standing here all day.

" you were saying ." Maizy asks with her typical snarky tone. We all try to act evil around our parents and it's obvious that we are trying to keep this persona up around Ben, but I feel a softness in my heart and decide to let the evil act go for now.

" oh yeah , right. You seven have been selected to come live in Auradon and attend Auradon prep. " Ben says as Evie, Emma, Jay, Jayda, Carlos, and Carlin's faces all begin to sink.

" what's wrong?" Ben asks, noticing my friends' looks.

" Evie, jay and Carlos all have siblings that didn't get chosen to go to Auradon." I explain to Ben as he starts to speak again.

" if everything goes well with these first seven then your siblings will have a guaranteed spot in the next group of kids to come to Auradon. If it all goes well than they won't be here much longer. I promise ." Ben assures my friends.

" well guys, we need to pack our bags, granted that will only take like 5 minutes. Come on. " I say to everyone as we walk inside. My mom is rambling about some mission to get the wand and hands me her spell book so that Maizy, Mar and I can use our magic. I tell my mom that I'll get the wand for her but in reality I'm telling a big fat lie, in actuality I hope that I'll never have to see this place again. I also notice that Evil Queen gave Evie her mirror and that Cruella, Jafar and herself were all on board with my mother's ridiculous plan. I meet up with all my friends out by the limo. Evie, Carlos and jay all give an emotional farewell to their siblings . We all take a seat in the limo and get comfortable along with Ben. We saw all of these strange colorful foods and the boys instantly started wrestling for it. Evie, dizzy ,Maizy and I just laughed at their antics. I feel something in my hand and I look down to see that Ben unconscious intertwined his fingers with mine and I feel like that dream I had wasn't much of a dream at all , it was a vision of the future. We pass through the barrier and look back at our old home and before we know it we are in front of a grand looking building that Ben tells us is our new home.


	2. Chapter 2- Welcome to Auradon

Evie, Maizy and I walk into our new room. I am instantly disgusted by all the pink frills it's adorned with , but at least it's not on the Isle. I place my purple duffle bag on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed in the room while Maizy claimed the top bunk and Evie claimed the single bed. Not long after we sat down on our beds there is a knock at the door.

" come in!" I call. Dizzy and the boys walk in the room and leave the door open.

" this place is epic." Jay says as he leans against my bed.

" yeah, my roommate is so nice , she says her name is Jane." Dizzy says. Carlos instantly blushes at the mention of his pen pal.

" don't be surprise if Carlos and I find a way to hack the video games." Mar says laughing as Ben walks in the room. He hands us each a box.

" are these actually cellphones?!" Carlos questions as we all pull out different colored devices from our respective boxes.

" yeah, they all have your pen pals numbers on them, my number and your guys numbers as well." Ben explains . We all go silent as we marvel at our phones.

" I'm glad you guys are settling in nicely. If you want to come with me I have arranged for you all to meet your pen pals." Ben said breaking the silence , giving me look that was foreign to me.

" let's go ." Maizy exclaims as she jumps off her bed,much to Ben's dismay. We exit the room and shut the door.

" Mal can I talk to you for a second." Ben whispers to me

" yeah sure." I reply as my friends stop and look at us.

" you just need to go down this hall and take a left and enter the third door on the right. We will catch up in a bit." Ben instructs my friends as they make their way to the party.

" what did you need to talk about?" I ask Ben.

" I'm so happy to actually be able to see you in person. Writing to you these past three months has really built a connection between us and so I'd like to know if you'd want to hang out sometime." Ben asks me hopefully. A huge grin developed on my face as I delivered my answer.

" yes, I'd love to." I reply. Ben grabs my hand and we walk to the party. I feel like this is the start of some sort of relationship between us , I just don't know what kind yet. We walk into the room to find everyone mingling with their pen pal.

" ooh Mal's got a boyfriend." Evie taunts as she sees me and Ben holding hands. I merely roll my eyes at her before replying.

" I don't have a boyfriend... well not yet." I say, whispering the last bit to myself.

" whatever." Evie replies, trying to draw attention to her outfit by flipping her hair.

" we start school tomorrow, right? " I ask Ben as we walk to a nearby corner.

" yeah. We already put your schedules together and uploaded them to the system . There is a picture of it on your phone. But I'm pretty sure all of your classes except Remedial Goodness are shared with me. We tried to make sure that the pen pals were placed in the same classes." Ben explained as he helped me pull up my schedule.

" so will you help me find my way to my classes tomorrow." I ask Ben , hopeful.

" of course. Anything for the world's best pen pal " Ben replies with a grin. I think back to the letter I was going to mail to him today and how the wish I discussed in it had come true. I packed it with me , and I may read it to him tomorrow after school or something.

" oh and also, you and Mason are both signed for Art club, Evie and Dizzy are signed up for fashion design club. Even though Dizzy will only be in Auradon Jr. Prep she will have an assigned buddy, Chad's sister , Charlotte, and the after school clubs for both schools meet together. Jay, Carlos and Martin are signed up for the tourney team as well." Ben explains to me. Everyone seems to be enjoying their time with their pen pals. Ben and I eventually leave the party so we can truly talk alone. I guess I'll be reading that letter I wrote earlier than anticipated. We reach my dorm and sit together on my bed. I pull the letter out of my bag and open it.

" can I read this to you. This was going to be the letter I sent to you today." I ask Ben as his face lights up.

" i would love to hear it." Ben replied happily.

" Dear Ben,

Things aren't going so well on the Isle. Crime has increased and my friends and I are becoming even more terrified of our parents by the day. They are planning something, I just know it. If you could somehow get my friends and I out of here then maybe we can help put a stop to our parents' plan. I also can't help but think that I've seen you in a dream before. No wonder the photograph you sent me seemed so familiar. I can't wait to receive your next letter. Hopefully we will get to me each other in person someday.

Mal

PS. Maizy totally thinks we are a couple how silly is that." I read to him. He looks a little concerned.

" why do you think your parents are planning something ?" Ben asks me as I have him the letter written in my messy script.

" they kept on rambling about replicating Carlos's experiment that momentarily broke the barrier so they can steal the wand and take over Auradon. " I reply rather straightforward.

" that's a pretty strong indicator." Ben replied as I looked down at the ground.

Ben POV

I start to rub my hand along Mal's back. When I'm around her I get this strange feeling, I know she hasn't been here long but I'm determined to help her in any way I can.

"I hate my mom." Mal says. I'm taken aback by this. I know her mom is Maleficent but it doesn't change my level of shock to this statement.

" I know Maizy and Mar feel the same way." Mal stated. Any time we even felt the slightest bit happy we were punished. We were forbidden from have any feelings . We weren't allowed to smile, or cry or show any kind of expression except for smirks. There would be times Maizy and I would have to rescue Mar from being beaten by mom because he would wrestle with jay and Carlos. He's our younger brother , so we took the punishments I star of him." Mal exclaimed as she started to tear up. I hug her and continue to rub her back.

" shh.. it's ok. She can't harm you , Maizy or Mar anymore. I'm not going to let you return to that , it's never going to happen." I tell her in an attempt to comfort her. It seems to work.

" thank you for being my pen pal Ben. It was great to have someone to confide in that's not my family." Mal murmurs into my chest.

" you're so welcome. I can't imagine having a better pen pal. " I reply grinning. I start to open my mouth to say something but I quickly decide to not say it. I was going to ask Mal out on a date but it's only her first day, it would probably be overwhelming. I'm so glad I broke up with Audrey last week. That relationship was honestly toxic for both of us. I wasn't happy and I could tell that she wasn't that happy either. I hope that I'll be able to become closer to Mal. Thanks to her being my pen pal I feel extra protective of her. I want to make sure she is happy , safe ,and loved. I feel something towards Mal that I've never felt before. It's almost as if my stomach was fluttering and balloon of joy burst all over me. Hopefully I'll be able to explore this new feeling over these next few weeks.


	3. Chapter 3- Auradon :day 1

The next day

Maizy POV

Mal, Evie, and I just left for our first class of the day. We are going to meet up with our pen pals so they can show us to class. We walk past Dizzy's room and she and Jane join us. We finally reach the lobby and wait in front of the hearth for our pen pals. A few minutes later, Ben , Mar, Jay, Carlos, Baleigh and Brenna walk up to us. Almost subconsciously, we all split into our pen pal duos. Dizzy ran off to find Charlotte.

" hello, my purple and black haired friend, what's up." Brenna asked me as we started walking to class. I look over my shoulder to find Mal and Ben holding hands. I can't wait until Remedial goodness where I can quiz her on that. I laugh a little bit.

" what's so funny girl?" Brenna asks in her chill tone that I've come to recognize from being her pen pal.

" I think we are going to have a couple on our hands." I reply , as Brenna and I turn around to find Mal and Ben hugging before they take each other's hands again and walk to class.

" totally Maizy. They are making the googoo eyes at each other." Brenna replies. I whisper to her that we need to walk away so we don't get caught and we head on to class, laughing like hyenas. According to Brenna , we have arrived to our first class of the day, English. Luckily for all of us Isle kids, Auradon created a school to replace Dragon Hall at the beginning of the school year so we don't have any work to catch up on. We enter the classroom and take our seats. The teacher notices me and asks me to introduce myself. Ben told us that all of our teachers knew about how the pen pal program had resulted in some of us coming to Auradon. The teacher, whose name tag reads Mr. Goldstein gestures for me to stand. I follow his orders and stand up.

" hi. I'm Maizy. I come from the Isle of the lost as I am one of Maleficent's three children. No, she's not over here, no I'm not evil and yes, this is my natural hair." I state." If you have any questions about me, ask Brenna or myself." I add as I sit down . Mr. Goldstein proceeds to explain our reading assignment and accompanying essay. Brenna and I share the same disgusted look. He continues to ramble on about the proper use of anecdotes in writing until the bell rings. Brenna and I start to head to our next class when two cute boys start to watch us. We continue walking until we reach our next class.

" those boys who were watching us are the sons of Aladdin and Jasmine . They are so cute!" Brenna squeals. Like in English class I stand and introduce myself.

Mar POV

Baleigh starts to walk me to my Remedial goodness class. We just left our class on social etiquette. The room Remedial goodness is in just down the hall from social etiquette. I grumble about having to attend this class.

" Mar don't grumble about this. As long as you and your friends are good for the next 3 weeks you won't have to continue the class. " Baleigh informs me as she tucks a piece of brown , golden tipped hair behind her ear. I walk into goodness class to find all my VK friends sitting together. I sit between Mal and Carlos. Mal looks like she is ready to punch Maizy.

" what happened this time?" I question with a laugh

" Maizy is teasing me about being in a relationship with Ben." My sister quickly retorts. " which I'm not "

" they held hands and hugged. That screams relationship status even louder than when mom would yell at us when we showed emotions." Maizy quickly rebutted

" I'm on team Maizy for this , sorry Mal." I replied while I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. We all continued to laugh and joke around until someone cleared their throat. We looked up to find fairy Godmother standing in front of a chalk board .

" welcome to Remedial Goodness class everyone. I hope you've had a great first day of classes. In this class you will be taught : manners, FairPlay and other things. You will have interactive tests throughout this class to test the application of what you've learned. Every three weeks you will have an evaluation to determine if you need to continue this course. If you pass your evaluation you will no longer have to take this class." Fairy Godmother explained. We all perked our heads up when she said we could get out of the class . Notebooks hit the tables and pencils were raised. We all look determined to get out of this class as soon as possible. 3 months ago we were all rotten to the core but having these pen pals showed us that there is a lot more to life than just being evil. We all started to act better and care more for each other . I can't even begin to fathom how our lives would have ended up without the start of this pen pal thing. I remember the day we found out about it

"Children, come here

I have an announcement to make." Mom called to us all. Me, Maizy,Mal , Jay, Carlos, Evie, dizzy, Jayda, Emma, and Carlin all gathered around my mother.

" you have all been assigned a pen pal... from Auradon." She said emphasizing that last part. We all know that she is going to craft up some sort of plan to break the barrier and release the villains, how predictable.

" what!" We all shout. Some guy walked up to us from a beat up truck and was holding a huge sack. " it must be our letters." I thought as he opened the bag.

" Mal, step forward." Mailman spat at us . My sister obeyed and received her letter. She just looked at the letter, turning the envelope over in her hands. We've never gotten anything like this before so we were all intrigued.

" Martin and Mason " mailman called as my other sister and I stepped forward. We each get handed an envelope as well. The rest of us proceed to get envelopes.

" mail will be delivered and picked up twice a week. " mailman spat at us as he got back in his truck . Mom walked back in the house and left us with our letters.

" who did you guys get." Maizy asks the group.

" I got Prince Ben." Mal says, shocked

" I got Princess Baleigh, she must be Ben's sister." I respond

" and I got Princess Brenna. One sibling trio to another. I bet they volunteered to be our pals ,no one would be our pals by choice , they all think we are the baddest of the bad." Maizy added with a slight laugh

" I hope I have a prince." Evie says as she looked at her letter. Her face sinks.

" oh, I got Dopey's son Doug." She says deflated

" I have Mulan's daughter Lonnie." Jay says to cover Evie's moping.

" fitting." Mal replies laughing.

" I have Fairy Godmother's daughter. Her name is Jane." Carlos says. We all give him our don't tell our parents glare and he nods in understanding knowing that if they found out that that girl's life could be in danger.

" I got Doc's daughter Dorothy." Emma added

" and I have Grumpy's son Granger." Carlin added.

" and I have Sleepy's daughter Selena." Jayda replied.

" I have my step-cousin Chad Charming!" Dizzy exclaimed. We've always been protective of little Dizzy. Her mom, aunt and Nana really do give her the Cinderella treatment, all she does is clean all day. Evie especially takes great care to look after her and requests that she does her salon treatments. We all read our letters and they pretty much follow the same format, an introduction of our pals followed by questions and lastly a bit of encouragement. Mal, Maizy and I all got the same three person picture confirming our suspicions about a sibling trio. We dashed inside to begin writing our first letters.

" Isle to Mar, Isle to Mar." I hear jay call out as Mal snaps her fingers. " class is over. You have Tourney practice come on! Let's go." Mal says pulling me up from my seat. We walk out of the room to find Ben waiting for Mal. She giggles , something she rarely does and takes his hand as they walk off. Jay and I just shrug it off and head to the tourney field as we trust that Evie and Maizy will get all the dirt on it later.

Mal POV

Ben and I leave Mar and jay as we head out to one of Ben's favorite hang out spots. I'm starting to really like him and I can tell that he likes me too. He stops me in front of a picnic table surrounded by stone ruins and a lake. I've never seen anything this beautiful. He and I sit at the table and begin to talk.

" Mal. I just wanted to tell you that I really like you, like more than a friend. And I know that, even though we've known each other for three months, this is only our second day speaking face to face but I wanted to know if you'd be my girlfriend?" He asks as squirms in his seat. I grin and my stomach fills with butterflies. I can't believe he just asked me that.

" yes , and truth be told I really like you too. " I reply blushing. Ben grins as he opens the picnic basket. He pulls out several weird looking foods. Intrigued I pick up a red fruit and take a bite of it. My face lights up.

" I see someone likes strawberries." Ben laughs as I continue to shove them in my mouth , allowing the taste to sink in and the juice to run down my face .

" maybe..." I giggle. We continue to eat. Ben then grabs what looks like 2 swimsuits.

" here, put this on" he says handing me a suit

" ok..." I replied , raising my eyebrow as I walk behind a nearby tree. I get changed and find Ben in his suit, I stare in awe at his bare torso before I snap out of it and continue to walk to him.

"Follow me." Ben replies , taking my hand . We walk to part of the lake that appears to be steaming.

" what's this?" I ask Ben continuing to look at the water, confused.

"An enchanted hotspring, we sit in here and just relax ." Ben said as he stepped into the water. He holds my hand as I step in as well, making a face at the temperature. I quickly get used to the heat and Ben and I find a large rock to sit on. We sit next to each other and I put my head on his chest, and begin to think about how the others' day had gone so far.

Evie POV

I know Doug isn't a prince but he's so adorable. I'm starting to think that it's ok to not have a prince , and to marry based on love instead of money. Doug and I just left our study group in the library.

" you want to go get some coffee and just relax" Doug asked as we walk out of the library.

" yeah, that sounds amazing " I reply , wanting some time to unwind. Doug momentarily looks down at our hands and starts to move his toward mine but then backs out. He's so shy and I find it extremely adorable. Without saying anything I grab his hand and ask," ok, where's the coffee place."

" follow me." Doug replies, blushing. I grin and we walk together to the shop. We reach the shop and I'm instantly amazed. I look at the menu and just decide to order what Doug gets. This certainly isn't the black coffee of the Isle I thought while laughing . Doug orders our drinks for us and pays for them both. I was all ready to pay for mine, using my allowance card. All of us VKs will get a set allowance every week while we attend Auradon prep . This will allow us the cover any expenses we may have, since we don't have our parents here to help us with money. We can pick up a job to earn extra money if we want to as well. We pick up our drinks and decide to enjoy the nice weather and sit outside. I take sip of my drink and am instantly transported to a state of bliss.

" what's in this?" I ask Doug with a grin.

" chocolate, raspberries, and a hint of Vanilla. This drink is my favorite one here. I'm glad you like it too. " he replied as I continue to drink my coffee with a look of wonder.

" which class was your favorite?" Doug asked me.

" oddly enough , chemistry. I was able to make a connection between the lesson and my love of fashion design." I replied, rather intelligently.

" I can tell that you're a smart girl." Doug tells me with a grin.

" thank you." I reply as we finish up our drinks," no one has ever told me that before." Hand in hand we make our way to the tourney field to meet our friends.

Jay POV

" pass it to me!" I call out. The ball gets passed to me and I charged towards the goal. I avoid people by doing flips and dives , all while keeping the ball in play. Carlos comes up to me a guards me with his sword as I score a goal. The whole team cheers for me.

" nice jay!" Aziz tells me. Even though he's Aladdin's son we are getting along well.

" you're an amazing asset to this team," Ben tells me. He's tourney captain, he got here about halfway through practice today since coach allowed him to go hang with Mal and show her some of Auradon. Mar gives me a high five and Lonnie comes from the bleachers and gives me a fist bump. She's cool girl. Her fighting skills are top notch. We talked a bit before practice and we agreed to go hang out sometime. Coach announced practice was over and my friends and I walked back to the dorms and decided to hang out in the girls' room .

Carlos POV

We all enter Evie , Mal, and Maizy's room . Mal and Ben sit next to each other on Mal's bed, Maizy and Brenna sit above them on Maizy's bunk, jay and Lonnie lean against the wall, Evie and Doug sit on her bed , Mar and baleigh sit up against the wall and Jane and I sit on the floor against the bunk bed. Mal and Ben are sitting awfully close to each other so the girls start chanting," Mal's got a boyfriend." And " Mal and Ben sittin in a tree KISSING, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Mal with a baby carriage." They all laugh as Mal and Ben just sit there and blush.

" they aren't denying it!" Evie coos.

" fine, Ben asked me to be his girlfriend earlier today and I said yes." Mal finally tells us. The girls squeal and say that they were right and high five ,while Jay, Mar and I give Ben the " if you hurt her we hurt you look." And he nods in understanding. I'm so glad our parents can't see us , if they had known that us having pen pals caused us to realize that there is more to life than being evil, they would have never let us continue with the program. Little did they know their lessons backfired for once.


	4. Chapter 4- the siblings

1 month later

Evie POV

Fairy Godmother called us into her classroom used for Remedial Goodness and we were all confused. We've been done with that class for over a week. We all walk into the room and sit down.

" as you know Sunday is Family Day here at Auradon Prep and since your families can't make it due to...distance. We have arranged a special treat. Come come," fairy Godmother tells us as she gestures for us to walk forward . We all get up and head to the laptop on Fairy Godmother's desk. She pulls up a video chat and reveals our parents and siblings.

" Emma!" I called out over the insane mutterings of our parents.

" Evie!" She replied. Jay and Carlos have similar exchanges with their siblings. Emma, Jayda and Carlin push past our parents and get in view of the screen.

" they've all gone off the deep end." Emma says as she moves to show us our bickering parents in the background.

" you can say that again." Jayda laughs.

"Carlos , how are the dogs." Carlin asked.

" don't believe a word mom says. I love dogs. Dude can't wait to meet you." He replies as he rubs dude's head. I wish they were here with us but I know Ben is a man of his word, they won't be stuck there much longer. I hear the door swing open and I turn my head to see Ben walk in the room.

Emma POV

Jayda, Carlin and I continue to talk to our siblings when someone appears with them.

" guys, can Mal and I talk to them alone for a bit." He asked . I then realized that he was Prince Ben. Evie, Jay, and Carlos walk away disheartened while Mar and Maizy join them.

"Hi guys, it's Ben here. I have a plan. Family day is in 2 days and I was thinking you three could come to Auradon and surprise your siblings." Ben said as he takes Mal's hand. We all gasp and turn around to ensure our parents are still arguing so they don't hear this.

" we'd love that." Jayda replied as she tucked a strand of her deep red hair behind her ear.

" on that note, you better go pack your bags. You leave for Auradon in an hour." Ben Informs us grinning. We all do a happy dance as the video call ends. We run to our room to grab our bags.

" I can't believe this Jayda. I miss Evie so much ." I squeal as I pack my favorite leather Evie creation. I continue to pack all my clothes. I slip on my favorite pair of combat heels before Jayda and I sling our bags over our shoulders and meet Carlin outside.

" are we dreaming?" Carlin asked. I pinched him as hard as I could.

" ow!" He yelps

" nope you're not dreaming." I laugh. We look around and take in the scenery of the Isle one last time.

" the only thing I'm going to miss is the hideout. That place was epic." Jayda says to break the silence.

" Emma, can I borrow a mirror." She asked.

" yeah? Why?" I reply as I toss her one of my many mirrors out of my bag. Jayda looks at her reflection and fixes her beanie.

" thanks girl." She says as she tosses the mirror back to me as a black vehicle pulls up. Mal gets out of the vehicle.

" cmon guys! You're coming to Auradon!" She exclaims. We all get in the limo and our mouths begin to water.

" is that..." Carlin begins.

" yes it's candy. Try some." Mal says with a grin. We all snatch up some candy and shove it in our mouths. I'm particularly interested in the blue sugary rocks on a stick.

" where's Ben?" Jayda asks.

" he's waiting back in Auradon for you three. We have a plan for you guys to surprise your siblings. Right now they are all upset they you aren't there in Auradon. They should be in their dorms when we arrive. You are going to visit them in their rooms. " Mal explains.

" we are going to get crushed." I say as Mal gives me a confused look." They are going to hug us so tight that we won't be able to breathe. " I finish laughing. The limo started to go over the magical bridge. We look out the window in awe at the magical look of the golden bridge. We reach land again and the bridge disappears.

" we are here." Mal exclaims. The limo stops and the driver opens the door for us. We all step out of the car and look around in awe.

" welcome to Auradon!" Ben exclaimed once he saw us.

" Mal and I will show you to your rooms and then you can surprise your siblings," Ben said as he wrapped his arm around Mal's waist. We walk to the dorms . Jayda and I learn we are going to share a room and Carlin is going to share a room with his pen pal Granger. They let us place our stuff in our rooms before they lead us to our siblings. Mal and I walk together to hers , maizy's and Evie's room while Ben leads Jayda and Carlin to their siblings' room. Mal starts to open the door and she tells me to stay back, she walks in the room, leaving the door cracked open so I can see what's happening. Evie is in tears sitting on her bed.

" you ok E?" Mal asks sitting next to her, rubbing her back.

" yeah I just miss Emma . It scares me to think that she is stuck on the Isle." She cries

" don't be scared Evie. I know she's safe." Mal replies

" how?" Evie asks sniffling

" I was able to speak to her." Mal says as she comforts my sister.

" when?" Evie questions

" why don't you ask her yourself." Mal states as I open the door and walk in the room.

" hey, you know mom wouldn't like your mascara to be smeared." I say with a slight laugh. Evie looks up shocked. It took her a second before she was able to stand up.

" Emma?" Evie asked shocked.

" it's me, who else has hair this blue with red tips. " I reply laughing as I twirl a piece of my hair

"Emma!" She squealed , capturing me in a bear hug.

Jayda POV

Carlin and I are standing outside our siblings room. We just knocked on the door. I hear the knob turning and the door opens to reveal Carlos holding Dude.

" Carlin? Is that you?" He asks

" yes bro who else would I be, it's not like everyone around here has black and white hair." Carlin exclaims.

" jay! Come here." Carlos calls into the room. Jay joins Carlos.

"Jayda?!" He exclaims hugging me.

" How's it going big bro?" I ask him excitedly as we go to sit on the beds. We accidentally leave the door open

" I was able to meet Lonnie , you would get along well with her." Jay says as we break apart.

" who are your roommates?" Carlos asked.

" I'm rooming with Emma, she's surprising Evie in her room right now." I explain." We are their neighbors."

" and I'm living with Granger. I just hope I don't get on his bad side." Carlin laughs as Ben knocks on the open door and comes in .

" I have your guys' phones. I have Emma hers already." Ben explained handing Carlin and I each a box. We pull out the phones and are instantly in awe.

" all the VKs numbers are uploaded into it already as well as mine and your pen pal's. a picture of your schedule is saved in it too. You should have all of your classes with your pen pal except for Remedial Goodness." Ben explains as we flip our phones over in our hands and play on the many games already on them. Jay, Carlos and Ben laugh at how awestruck we are.

" oh and guys , if you want to you can go meet your pen pals in the dining hall, Emma is waiting in Evie's room for you two.

" let's go!" I exclaim as I get up quickly , causing my beanie to fly off my head and into my face. I put it back on over top my dark red pony tail and pull Carlin and the rest of the guys up from their seats and start to dash downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5- a new life

Jayda POV

Ben shows us where Emma is. We pick her and the other girls up . Ben takes Mal's hand and leads us downstairs. We reach our destination and Evie immediately walks over to a boy who I assume is Doug. Carlin and Granger start talking about video games, I tune them out and find Selena. Emma has already found Dorothy and they start talking about some chemistry nonsense.

" hey Selena, I'm Jayda." I say, introducing myself.

"How are you liking Auradon so far Jayda?" Selena asks me , yawning.

" it seems like a good place. Jay loves it and I trust his judgement." I reply, catching her yawning. We continue to chat about random things before we rejoin the group. Everyone is standing with their pen pals in the circle . We continue to talk and for once in my life I'm actually happy.

...

1 month later

Jayda POV

Emma , Carlin and I have been in Auradon for a month now and we are starting to adjust to everything that's new. We are currently hanging out with all of our friends.

" it's a nice day guys, do you want to go outside to the school pool?" The girl next to Jay, Lonnie, said with a bright smile. Emma, Carlin and I give her a confused look but agree anyway as Mal and Ben walk off together.

" guys, I can make you swimsuits if you come with me." Evie says causing us to follow her to her room. Evie opens the door to reveal Mal and Ben in their swimwear. They blush and sit together on the bed. Evie measures me, Emma and Carlin and then quickly whips us up swimsuits and, in mine and Emma's case, a coverup. The four of us along with Mal and Ben meet the rest of our friends in the lobby and walk together to the pool.

Mal POV

Hand in hand Ben and I walk to the pool with the rest of our friends. I think about how happy I am now that last week's coronation has passed and me , my siblings, Evie , jay, Carlos and all of their siblings chose good and put mother in her place. We reach the pool and all of us girls remove our coverups. I am wearing a purple bikini, similar to what Maizy is wearing. Ben stops dead in his tracks once he sees me.

" Isle to Ben, Isle to Ben." I say as I wave my hand in front of his face.

" wow." Is all he could mutter before we get in the pool. I cringe a bit at the cold water but then I get used to it and join my friends on the deep end, being silently grateful for the swimming lessons Ben and Lonnie gave us 2 months ago. Emma, Jayda and Carlin timidly stay on the shallow end so I join them. Ben follows me and we start teaching them how to swim. Eventually everyone winds up on the shallow end of the pool and we spend the rest of the day splashing, playing and swimming.

... that night

Tonight , Ben is staying the night in my dorm room because Evie is staying with Doug and Maizy is spending the night with Brenna. Evie, Maizy and I agreed to meet later tonight in the kitchen to bake some cookies.

" what you did today, that was sweet of you." Ben says as he sits next to me on my bed , pulling me in his lap.

" I felt bad for them , they looked lonely." I reply as Ben grins." I know how that feels,to be the outcast."

" I always knew you weren't evil. I'm so glad you aren't." Ben says as he kisses my cheek.

" me too, I wouldn't be in Auradon right now and we wouldn't be together." I explain as we lay next to each other on my bed. Ben wraps his arms around me and kisses my head.

" I love you Mal, don't ever forget that." He says, shocking me. This is the first time he's said it to me during our entire relationship. I grin and shut my eyes taking in his words.

" I love you too." I reply , causing Ben's face to light up. Before I had anytime to prepare myself, Ben's lips met mine. I wrap my arms around his neck as his grip on my waist tightens. We continue to kiss until air becomes a necessity. Red faced we reluctantly pull away from each other.

" that's what I call a memorable first kiss." I joke as I relax into Ben's embrace.

...

The kitchen - a few hours later

Ben is still asleep in my bed while Evie , Maizy and I are in the kitchen baking cookies as a midnight snack. We may be reformed VKs but that doesn't mean we aren't rebellious from time to time.

" I haven't been able to admit this but it still makes me sad that we haven't been able to make our parents proud and never will be able too, that was the whole reason we actually made an attempt at the wand in the first place . Carlos' compromise to our "should we go for the wand" debate , was genius, going for the wand once and if we didn't get it we just forget all about it and not tell our parents." I say as I mix the batter. I see the reflection of my glowing eyes in the spoon and before I knew it I was in a flashback.

 _2 and a half months earlier_

 _We run up to the door of the museum._

" _if we fail at getting the wand we won't go for it anymore agreed?" Carlos says, reminding us of the plan_

" _agreed." We all reply simultaneously. I see my mothers spinning wheel by the guard's desk and cast a spell on it putting him to sleep. Next Mar, Maizy and I used a spell to open the door. We dash in and run upstairs after noticing the magic shield the wand was stored in. Before we try to get the wand we have pass through the hall of villains. We stop dead in our tracks at the lifelike statues of our parents. We shudder and momentarily remain frozen._

" _why does it seem that they are already watching over us, even here." Carlos jokes as everyone but Mar, Maizy and I run towards the wand. We continue to look at mom's statue and we know that if she ever found out about our actual plan , that we would be total goners. Jay runs in and snaps us out of our trance. We follow him to the wand where he attempts to grab it through the force field , despite our warnings, causing the security alarms to go off. We run back to the security room we entered from and exited to building as Carlos removed any suspicion by acting like the guard, claiming that it was a false alarm._

" _this will be our little secret, not even dizzy will know about it." Evie says , catching her breath._

" _if anyone finds out about it, we will be getting a one-way ticket back to the Isle." I reply as we run back to our dorm rooms as silently as possible , since we all know that we will never make our parents proud and that once they find out about our betrayal we will be killed if we ever come in contact with them again. We reach our dorms and I fall to the floor with Evie and Maizy trying to get me to wake up._

" Mal are you ok?" Evie says

" Mal, sis, what happened." Maizy adds. They both sound concerned. Using them for support I stand up and lean against the table where the bowl of dough is resting.

" you were mumbling about the museum and our parents. Were you having that flashback again?" Evie asks me as I start putting the dough on the tray.

" yes. I can't get it out of my head." I reply , rolling a ball of dough." I guess I just still have this fear that our parents will find a way off the Isle and will kill us and enslave the others."

" that will never happen. Ben promised that we'd always be safe." Evie said as she put the tray in the oven.

" you two return to your boyfriends I'll wait here with the cookies and will bag them up for tomorrow." Maizy volunteered. Evie and I nodded as we started to exit the kitchen, we know better than to argue with Maizy so we just decide to leave without saying a word. I enter my room to find Ben still fast asleep. I climb next to him into my bed and snuggle into his touch. It's still hard to believe everything that has happened. I glance over at my mother in her tank knowing that she's not defeated yet. I can't help but feeling uneasy, The other villains are planning something , I just know it


End file.
